The Truth Hurts
by TwinMindRulesTheWorld
Summary: OneShot. Basically Sirius spikes Lily's drink with Veritaserum, then James asks her how she feels about him. Simple. Our first fic ever :D Sorry for the rubbish summary.


Disclaimer: We own nothing =(

**The Truth Hurts**

"Ta-daa!" exclaimed Sirius, jumping up and down like the excited dog he was.

He placed a glass vial on the table in front of them, with an expectant look.

James, Remus and Peter just stared at him obliviously.

"Aren't you going to call me a genius?" Sirius frowned.

"What the hell is that?" asked a confused James, pointing to the small vial which Sirius had brought out from his pocket.

"That, my prongsnated friend, is the answer to your heartache", replied Sirius, looking very proud of himself.

Remus still looked confused - something he was not used to - whilst Peter gasped in realisation.

"It's a love potion isn't it?" he questioned.

Sirius sat down on a couch beside the fire and shook his head.

"No, you idiot", he said, wiping the knowing look off of Peter's face. "It's Veritaserum".

With that, he twiddled the vial around his fingers, as the clear liquid content sloshed around inside.

"One, where did you get it? And two, how in Merlin's name will it help James?" asked Remus, still rather confused.

Sirius smirked smugly, and placed the vial back on the table.

"One, I nicked it from Slughorn's private store. And two, it's all down to my genius idea", he grinned.

"Which would be?"

"Slip this into Evans' juice at dinner, and all her feelings for Prongsie will come pouring out. Genius, right?" Sirius told them.

"And – er – what is Lily's feelings for James aren't – er – what we hope for?" said Remus sheepishly.

"Hey!" James said frowning.

"No offence", Remus added.

Sirius looked at the three boys in front of him and sighed, shaking his head.

"Look, everyone, even the bloody teachers, know Evans likes Prongs. It's just getting her to _admit_ it that's the problem", Sirius explained, sounding quite serious even for him.

The other three boys just stared at him, looking highly sceptical.

This is never going to work, thought James.

It's just not thought out well enough, thought Remus.

I'm hungry, thought Peter.

"Oh come on", pleaded Sirius. "It'll work, I know it".

His three friends still gave him and unconvinced look, and didn't say anything. Peter just shuffled around in his armchair.

"You never listen to my plans", sulked Sirius, as he stood up from his couch and folded his arms, looking as if he was about to throw a tantrum.

"Oh all right, do whatever. It'll be interesting to hear what she says anyway…", said James in a slightly off voice.

"I'll be off then", grinned Sirius triumphantly. "I have to catch Evans before she comes up from dinner".

And with that he ran off down to the Great Hall.

*

James and Remus waited in the Common Room, playing a game of wizard's chess to pass the time, whilst Peter watched them, feeling drowsy as he did.

But throughout the game, James could not concentrate properly

He had a strange feeling in the pit of his stomach that made him feel as if something bad was going to happen.

What would Lily say?

Had these passed six years been a lie when she said she loathed him?

Or was he about to find out that she really did mean it all.

A part of him didn't want to find out.

*

Finally Sirius arrived in the Common Room with Lily. By that time the room was filled with Gryffindors, relaxing and chatting.

The moment he saw Lily, James couldn't help but smile.

He loved everything about her, even when she was continuously shouting at him.

He loved her emerald green eyes. Her vivid auburn hair. The way her eyes sparkled when she smiled.

Yep, he had fallen in love. _Badly_.

And in a few moments time he would know how she really felt about him.

"Alright Black, why have you bought me up here?" said Lily to Sirius, frowning as she was steered towards the fire near where James, Remus and a snoring Peter were.

"You'll see", replied Sirius simply, and took a seat next to James.

"She drank it all", he muttered to James, to quietly that only the two of them could hear.

Lily glared at him, completely unaware of what was going on.

She stood in front of the couch where the boys were sitting, crossed her arms and tapped her foot in an annoyed manner.

"WELL?" she demanded. "Why are you wasting my precious time?"

James stood up bashfully, facing her directly.

It's now or never, James thought. How cliché.

"I wanted to ask you something", he said quietly, not looking at her.

Lily took one step backwards and glared at him.

But she couldn't help but acknowledge how bashful he was acting. This was totally unlike him; he was usually over confidant when speaking to her.

"Go on", she said, rolling her eyes as if she couldn't care less.

"Well I – er – I…wanted to know how you really feel about me", replied James quietly, and almost too quickly.

"Why do you even ask that? I've told you plenty of times exactly how I feel about you, Potter. My opinion hasn't changed in the last day".

"Oh. I just thought…maybe…"

For some reason, everyone in the room gathered round to see what was going on. All eyes were on Lily and James.

"What, you think I like you now? Dream on, Potter. You're just an arrogant, conceited, stuck up, pretentious bully who I couldn't care less about", Lily said very spitefully.

James raised his head and looked at her with a pained look in his eyes. What she said hurt him. A little too much.

Plus, around 30 people were watching them.

"I – I'm –", he stuttered.

But he couldn't muster up the words.

He just had this horrible jolt in his stomach that he could not control, and all he wanted to do was walk away.

"Oh for the love of Merlin. Stop acting all sad; I can see right through it. You haven't changed one bit since we first met. Just give up Potter. Get it into your head. I know you got Black to slip something into my drink. What was it? Another ploy to get to me? Is this what you wanted?" she glared, gesturing towards the crowd. "Public humiliation? Well tough. It just aggravates me more. This is the last straw, Potter, for Merlin's sake, I can't take it anymore".

With one last look of disgust, she looked at James straight in the eye and said, "I hate you."

She pushed through the crowd and ran into her dorm, annoyed, but quietly and internally regretting every single last word. But it had to be said.

The Common Room was filled with a ringing silence as everybody just stood there, not knowing what to say.

What James was feeling was nothing short of indescribable. She had never told him she hated him. _Never_.

Anger boiled up in him, but it wasn't anger at Lily.

It was anger in himself.

How could he allow himself to become to bad that she hated him?

He wanted to get out of there before he hurt someone in. He needed to get away.

So, like Lily did, he too push through the crowd, ran up the stairs to his dorm, and slammed the door.

"Do you think we should follow him?" asked Sirius quietly, as the crowd melted away, chattering about what they had seen.

Remus nodded, and they walked to their dorm, leaving Peter to sleep on the couch.

When they approached their dorm door, they knocked cautiously; they wouldn't disturb James if he didn't want to be.

"Come in", grunted James, knowing it was the Marauders.

The boys entered to find him lying on his bed, staring at the ceiling, his eyes unblinking.

He had an extremely sad expression on his face, one that they had never seen before.

There was yet another long, uncomfortable silence which was broken by James.

"I expected it", he said simply.

"What?"

"I…expected her to say something bad. I didn't expect her to say that she loved me or anything. That would just be stupid", he said quietly.

The feeling in his stomach had not yet died down, but it wasn't fuelled with anger anymore.

"I'm sorry", said Sirius gently. "It was my idea".

He sat down on his bed, which was next to James'.

"It's okay. You didn't know. But I was just thinking…what would happen if she felt the same way. Not like it's going to ever happen but…I can't help but think it…" James trailed off.

For the rest of the night, the dorm remained silent. James was in no mood to talk, and went to sleep quickly with his robes still on.

Remus and Sirius went to sleep quickly too; neither of them was in the mood either.

*

Later that night, Slughorn walked to his store cupboard to see if anyone stole anything. See, he was so used to it, that he replaced each bottle of potion with water instead.

So Lily didn't really drink Veritaserum.

And she may have been telling the truth about hating James.

Or not.

A/N Okayyy this is our first ever FanFic ever, so please R&R and give some constructive critism please, because we need it xD


End file.
